A Failure No More
by FallenReaperGrim
Summary: It's Chunnin Exams time and Naruto needs a teacher. When Kakashi callously rants about Naruto's fault and refuses to teach him, Naruto snaps. Now it's time for him to stand on his own two feet and show everyone who has ever looked down on him, just what happens when he's pushed to the edge


A Failure No More

Chapter 1: Unleashed Rage

**A/n: Hello once again my fellow fanfiction fanatics! This FRG here and I got ANOTHER story for everyone. This time it isn't a Kim Possible fanfic but I'm going way out the cartoon genre. That's right, I'm in the wondrous world of anime and I'm hitting up my favorite series Naruto! Let's get on to the show baby!**

" Talking "

_' Thinking '_

**" Bijuu speech "**

_**' Bijuu thought '**_

_**~A Failure No More~**_

It was a prosperous time in the village of Konoha as it was their turn to host the biannual Chunnin exams. Royalty from many nations were making their way out to the dominate superpower village to watch as many young shinobi and kunoichi showcase their skills as well as their prowess in the ninja arts. After making it through the torturous mental test, the grueling five day survival test in the dreaded Forest of Death and earning their place to fight on the big stage in front of the large crowd by fighting in the preliminary test, the final combatants had one month to train and rest for the big event. At the hospital, we can find one of the finalist staring up in disbelief at his sensei.

" B-but, why can't you train me Kakashi-sensei? " said the downtrodden voice of one Naruto Uzumaki.

He had just gone through hell in the past week; getting eaten by a huge snake, dealing with a weird snake man who had shot his chakra control down to hell and almost getting stomped by Kiba, he just wanted to something to go his way today. Now when he goes to the one man he thought had his best interest in heart, he gets shot down once again.

Kakashi looked down at his most hyperactive student from the top of his ever present orange book and almost winced. He wasn't used to seeing him not bouncing of the walls with his wide grin on his face. The almost broken look on his face tugged at the hardened veteran's heart strings. But he had a job to do, so at least he could keep it straight with the boy and tell him why he couldn't train him for the month.

" I'm sorry Naruto, but I just can't teach you for the month. From your showing in the Prelims, you obviously have so many flaws in just about everything you do, even I'm surprised you made it this far. You've made it this far purely by luck and by relying on your team mates to pull you through. I only have a month to train you but I can't fix that in a month in order for you to take on Neji or anyone else for that matter. I'm sorry to say Naruto but, I just don't think you're ready for this at all. " Kakashi admitted as heartfelt as he possibly could. Unfortunately, heartfelt to him was a cold and uncaring voice for the heartbroken blonde. Naruto hung his head down as the words began to swirl around in his head. Kakashi was calling him a lost cause, a dead weight, a loser. He saw his sensei put his hand on his right shoulder, his eye smile mockingly making it seem as if it all was a joke to him.

Something inside of the blonde ninja broke at that moment.

" You're...just like the rest!" Naruto roared out in pain and anguish. " You NEVER believed in me from the start! You want me to lose and be humiliated in front of everybody! You don't want to see me succeed, you never did! All that talk about trust and teamwork, it was just to make me believe in you and your lies wasnt it?! "At point, everyone in the lobby were staring at the two. Kakashi didn't like how the whole situation was turning out and attempted to calm down the raging blonde to no effect.

" Naruto calm d- " was as far as he got before Naruto knocked his hand that was on his shoulder off and screaming back at him

" No! For once I've had enough of you and everybody's bullshit! You and and everyone on this damn team could go fuck your selves! I know the real reason why you won't train me Hatake. You're too busy on your knees kissing the Uchiha's ass giving him whatever the hell he wants just like everyone else in this damn village! So you know what Hatake? You go and train the little spoiled prince. You better put your damn heart into him because after I'm done putting my foot down the Hyuuga's throat, the Uchiha's next. Then I'm taking over the damn tournament. You can BELIEVE IN that." With his rant finished, he promptly turned on his heel and stormed out of the hospital, the shocked villages parting like the red sea for the obviously pissed off ninja. On his way out he shoved Ebisu out of his way as the "Elite tutor" was droning on and on about some nonsense. Kakashi could only stare at his now wayward student with shock evident in his one eye. Maybe he went a little bit overboard with what he said.

On the streets, no one dared to mess with the angered demon vessel as he made his way throughthe crowded market place. His clenched fist and his heated glare was enough to drive back anybody who thought about making his day worst back away. That was until one brave fool had decided to step in his path.

" Move " Naruto spoke in a tone that could've frozen hell over twice. The brave fool simply stood there, his arms crossed and an arrogant smile on his face. He was at least twice the blonde rat's size, he had nothing to worry about.

" Or what? " he asked with a sneer down at the orange ninja.

" Move, before I move you " Naruto answered back, not in any mode for the games. The villager scoffed at the audacity the little rat had to speak to him.

" I don't like your attitude brat. How about I fix it for you? " the man had no idea what he just got himself into as he swung his left hand in a vicious arc to hit the young shinobi. Said shinobi however was going to make and example of the man in his way as he promptly caught the arm of his attacker under his his right arm pit and striking the outside of the elbow with left hand.

Breaking the man's arm.

The break silenced the crowd that was starting to form around the conflict. A few gasps escaped as they watched the usually pacifist and cheerful ninja viciously break a man's arm, no emotion but rage visible on his face. The villager didn't even have time to realize that his arm was broken before Naruto spun to the inside, getting close to the body and delivering a devastating right elbow to the temple, knocking him clean out. Naruto then dropped the man and spat on his face in distaste before growling at the villages deep in his throat to clear his way. After witnessing such a violent act, nobody dared to get in his path now. They quickly dispersed as he made his way towards the edge of the village where the training grounds were located.

When he arrived at a desolate training ground, Naruto began to deeply inhale and exhale rapidly. Then suddenly his head snapped towards the sky as he released all of the pent up frustration he had been holding back. Tears started to leak out of his eyes as chakra began to slowly seep from his pores. Soon the small flow turned into a raging inferno of blue fire that began to crack the ground he was standing on. It created a large pillar the stretched towards the heavens, and it showed no sign of slowing down at all. After five straight minutes of yelling and draining out as much chakra as he possibly could, he turned his attention to the lone training log in the area. Imagining the smug faces of eveone who had ever looked down on him, he began to brutalize the log with hellish punches and kicks. He punched until his skin on his knuckles were scraped off and decorated with splinters. He kicked at it until his shins felt like lead and he was unable to put them up off the ground. The log was filled with dents and holes, close to tipping over should a strong breeze blow by. Naruto glared at the log before rearing his head back and slamming it on the log, a loud crack echoing out. Blood seeped out of the middle of his forehead as the log finally swayed back and fell down to the ground. Naruto let the blood slowly trickle down his face, before as he stared at the fallen piece of timber. Soon a pair of long legs dressed in tight black combate pants filled his vision.

" Uzunaki Naruto, you are to come with me to see the Konoha village council. " the voice was very monotone and before he could get a word in, he was taken by the shoulder and teleprted to the council room.

_**~A Failure No More**_

White smoke erupted in the middle of the council chambers before fading away into small wisps revealing Naruto and the ninja who had brought him. The chamber was set up in a U like shape with the Hokage sitting at the point of the curve. On the left side sat the Ninja Council, the heads of clans who were in charge of anything that had do with the shinobi and their way of life. On the right sat the Civilian Council, who were in charge of the marketsx the blacksmith guilds and everything else in between. Behind the hokage sat his three advisors that were his old teammates back when tehy were all ninja. Naruto was still on his kness, the blood still dripping from his forehead and knucles. He groaned as he try to gget a grip on his spinning head. Not caring where he was, he asked the first question that came to his mind

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the council chambers _boy_" sneered a pompus civilian. "and we demand that you speak or at least _act _respectable in front of our presence." he finished with the majority of the Civilian Council members agreeing with their comrade.

"How about I punch you in the damn mouth and knock your teeth down your throat? Then you'll have an excuse to why you cant eat and you _might _lose some damn weight, dough boy!" growled out the blonde ninja as he glared holes into the shocked and taken back civilian. He then turned his head towards the old man who was staring directly at him. "Why the hell am I even hear old man?" he asked again

"Show the Hokage some respect you insolent mongrel!" screeched out the old woman behind the village leader making him wince at her high volume.

"Bite you old crone! I don't remember asking you a damn thing, so shut your damn mouth before put my size 10 shinobi sandal in it!" Naruto yelled back at her as his eyes hardened with rage. Everytime he saw her, she always went out of her way to make his day worse or say some snide comment about him behind his back. He hated her with a passion, just like he hates the civilians and everyone who has ever mistreated him. The old crone was about to harp back at him when the Hokage raised his right hand and stood up, silencing everyone.

"Naruto-kun, you're here today on the count of assault on a civilian today. Is this statement true?" the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi questioned his surrogate grandson.

"If you mean breaking that fucker's arm after he tried to hit me, then yeah. I assaulted the poor bastard and I'd do the same thing again and again to anybody else who wants to be a martyr so bad" Naruto admitted with a snarl. The Hokage could only shake his head in sadness as he looked his usually cheery grandson so anger. That snarl and angry eyes didnt belong on a face so young.

"Explain to us how this all happened Naruto-kun."

"Easy. I was walking down the road, minding my own damn business, when Mr. Tough Guy wanted to step in my way. I asked him to move twice. The first time he refused to. The second time he tried to hit me so I broke his fucking arm. Can I go now, I have more important things to do than entertaining these" he nudged his head towards the civilians "arrogant bastards" Naruto spat out.

"Like what, preparing to lose to the Hyuuga boy?" one civilian sneered.

"No, its fucking your wife and daughter right in front of you! Kami knows that they need some after somebody who can actually their dick without the need to lift of their stomach." Naruto mocked. Before the man could get answer back, the Hokage spoke to the angered ninja.

"Dont you think that's a little excessive Naruto-kun? You're a ninja now, how can we trust you when you're clearly stating that you're willing to break anybody's arm who stands in your way?" Hiruzen questioned making the blonde raise an eybrow.

"I don't give two shits about earning the trust of these fickle people old man. I don't care about being the nice guy anymore. And you of all people should know why I'm doing this. After getting beaten black and blue, my house ransacked for what little I have after every mission I'm on, my pay getting docked just for me being me, I've had enough of it. You people wanted a monster, you've got your wish. Just remember, you created me this way so you get to suffer the consequences of your actions." the young demon vessel admitted before standing up and turning his back on everyone there. "By the way Hyuuga, I suggest you spend as much time loving you're prissy princess Neji as much as you can for this month. When we meet at the finals not only will I beat him for what he did to Hinata, I'm going to end him!" he declared before kicking the door open, not caring if he was dismissed or not.

**~End Chapter 1~**

**A/n: And there ends the entry chapter of A Failure No More! I know I have three other stories and I will continue working on all of them. It's just that when I have a thought, I have to write it down or I'll lose it. I just wanted to share this little idea of mine with all the good folk of fanfiction. As always; flames, concerns, questions, suggestions and reviews are all welcomed here with me. This is FRG here closing the book here on this one. **


End file.
